Is That Neglect?
by Annab3ll3 L33
Summary: Post-PP oneshot. Danny is taken away by child services, as his parents were neglectful for not being aware of his half-dead state.


_This is a strange little idea based off a sentence in the oneshot "Guardians of the secret pt.1" by cordria. Is the Fentons' unaware-ness of Danny's half-dead state neglect? What if it was? What if the "system" took them away? (GASP)_

_Anyway, this is a oneshot unless anyone really wants me to continue. I need to finish the next part of my other story...(dies) _**  
**

**Is That Neglect?**

"Not meatloaf,_ again_!" Danny cried as the good but tiring smell of aforementioned dish wafted up the stairs that he was currently descending.

"Sorry, honey," his mother shouted from the kitchen. "But that good beef we got expires tomorrow, and I don't want to waste it. The price of it was _ridiculous_."

Danny rolled his eyes as he sank into the old worn out couch that Jazz was insisting they got replaced. It was a tan-ish brown that contained a lost city made of junk and crumbs under the cushions, which smelled of "dog-fart", as Tucker had correctly put it.

The doorbell rang, echoing through the whole house and startling the only occupants, Danny and Maddie. "Danny dear, can you get that? I need to take the meatloaf out of the oven, otherwise it'll get too much ectoplasmic radiation…not that it makes a difference to you, of course."

With a slightly annoyed demeanor, Danny opened the door and immediately charged up an ectoplasmic blast at the two white-suited "visitors".

"What are you doing_** here**_?" he growled. The two men blinked, slowly putting their arms in the air. A universal sign for "Look, I don't have a huge gun that could blow your head off."

"MOM!" Danny called, putting down his hand (though not releasing the ectoblast) and opening the door a little wider at the Guys in White operatives' gesture of peace.

Maddie walked out, still wearing oven mitts and a "Kiss the Cook" apron. At the sight of the most perplexing agency on Earth's messengers, she pulled an ectogun out of her boot and pointed it at the men. "Couch._ Now_," she snarled. As the agents slowly crossed the room and sat on the couch, Danny closed the door and Maddie kept the gun aimed directly at the two.

"Why the _Hell_ are you here?" she said, not calming down in the least. "Come to try and take my boy away?"

The agent with a mustache that greatly resembled Hitler's spoke up first. "We were _sent_ by child services. They would of sent their own people, but considering your son's special—" he eyed the fully charged ectoblast waiting to be released in Danny's hand a little bit nervously, "—_abilities_, they thought we'd be the best for the job."

Danny narrowed his eyes angrily. "_Job_?" he asked suspiciously. "What _job_?"

This time the agent with gray-flecked hair answered. "Like Bob said, we were sent by Child Services," he turned to Maddie, "It is correct, is it not, that you and your husband have been unaware of your son's condition for the last eight months?"

"Yes," Maddie whispered as Danny's hand twitched, the ectoblast becoming a little bit brighter.

"Well then," the gray-haired agent said, his face gaining a strange pallor as Danny's eyes turned a neon shade of green, "that is neglect. We've come to, ah—take…take Daniel to…"

"Beg pardon?" Maddie said, pulling the safety on her gun.

"Ditto," her son repeated. He raised both his hands, which were now almost smoking with the heat built up from the ectoblasts. His stare was almost blinding.

Both the agents pulled out thermoses, uncapped them, and pointed them at Danny. The one with the Hitler mustache spoke in a falsely calm voice. "We will use force if necessary."

They stood like that for the longest time, Maddie and Danny facing the two agents completely ready to shoot, the agents with their thermoses pointing at Danny.

"The meatloaf is getting cold," Maddie said quietly. "Get out of my house."

"As you wish," the agents said, standing up. As Danny let his guard drop, the gray-haired agent whipped around and pushed the button on the side of his thermos.

"No fair!" Danny screamed, attempting to fight the pull. "Why the heck is this working? I'm human!"

The mustachioed agent twisted Maddie's arms behind her back, making it impossible for her to fight for her son. "Let _go_ of me!" she screamed, struggling madly.

"Mom!" Danny shouted as his form started to deteriorate into ectoplasm that could easily be sucked in by the thermos. "Mom!"

And Danny was gone, trapped in a device of her own creation. "Damn you!" Maddie screamed as the agent with the Hitler mustache backed out of the door. "Damn you and the rest of your stupid agency to HELL!" she screamed.

The gray-haired agent let go of her and sprinted to the door, Maddie instantly following. The agent tumbled into a small white car, that immediately drove away at speeds neither legal nor possible. Left in a cloud of smog, Maddie fell to her knees, convulsing with tears.

The meatloaf never was eaten.

**END**

_By the way...the couch is based on my parents' couch._


End file.
